The present invention refers to an electrical heating device comprising at least one heating rod and heat sinks attached to the heating rods. Such electrical heating devices are known from DE 10 2012 109 801 A1 and are used for heating the interior of automotive vehicles. The heating devices heat a stream of air that passes their heat sinks and is blown into the interior of a car.
The heating device known from DE 10 2012 109 801 A1 comprises heating rods and corrugated sheets as heat sinks which are held between flanges of the heating rod. Flange sections defined by cuts in the flanges are bent to grip and hold the heat sinks.